


Guest Chapter: Flesh

by marmaladeSkies (Firebird766)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird766/pseuds/marmaladeSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heya! I get to tell you all about the wonder that is the Aspect of Flesh! See, I told you I wasn't just a crazy sequence-breaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Chapter: Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sburb Glitch FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606) by GodsGiftToGrinds. You should really give it a read.

Heeeeey! MarmaladeSkies here! I may be a Native Rain player, but I've had Flesh once before. It's a refreshing change from all these old, boring Aspects. And of course, it's been driving the Replayer Community crazy. New Aspects aren't really a normal thing that happens, after all! Everyone's been using it and the other new ones to further their own pet theories. Weirdest I've heard is that there's actually a place putting out game patches.

But hey, it makes the game a little less tedious and boring, which is a good thing in both the short and long run.

 

\--- FLESH ---

TENDENCY: Doing the same thing over and over.

Flesh players tend to pick one part of the Aspect and stick with it. They also tend to pick one game strategy in general. It's the "loyalty" part of Flesh going wild. They can't change what they're doing or they'll feel like they're being disloyal to whatever it is, and they can be pretty vocal about this. If the rate of playing picks up, I predict fun arguments about the best way to play it.

 

WARNING: The cascade effect is a killer.

[Cancerous Core] raises everything you kill as a zombie. Everything your zombies kill also counts as a kill for you, whether they would make useful minions or not. You will run out of pluck very quickly if you don't keep an eye on things. I'd suggest waiting until you get [The Unburied Dead]; at least them you can _command_ your minions.

 

WARNING: Actually, just don't use [Cancerous Core] at all.

If your Flummoxie is low, your zombies won't recognize your coplayers as allies. This means they will try to _kill your friends_ and then raise them as mindless husks. Fortunately, the standard revival procedure still works, so hurry up and kiss that zombie!

 

WARNING: Watch what you transmute.

A very useful ability is [Flesh to Stone], which makes armor plates and other useful things appear on your body as you desire. However, as the name suggests, it does this by turning bit of flesh into these plates. Unless you have a bit of extra weight on you, it's likely that you'll be cutting down on muscle while using this. Intimidating spikes are not worth being unable to throw a punch. Seriously, grab an enemy first so _they_ get turned into raw material, not you.

 

WARNING: Watch your Time player.

Flesh players like having a fresh supply of flesh for their abilities. Time players frequently run into soon-to-be-dead versions of themselves. Flesh players, therefore, _really_ like teaming up with Time players. Time players, on the other hand, _really_ don't like seeing themselves turned into constructs, or weapons, or even furnishings like that one guy I played with would do. Seriously, he decorated his Skaian Summoning with furniture made of transmuted underlings and doomed timeclones. Ew.

Sooner or later, one of your guys is going to snap. Before that happens, get them separated or at least convince the Flesh player to take the corpses out of sight before tinkering with them.

 

GLITCH: Aggro issues are a pain in the butt.

The moment you zombify a monster, every underling in the immediate area will target your Flesh player. This is normal. The issue is that it also overrides abilities that are specifically for redirecting aggro. You are going to have to constantly spam these while your coplayer builds up his army, and it can get pretty pluck-intensive.

Now, why doesn't the same thing happen for transmutancy? You'd think that turning an imp into a living sword or plate mail or whatever would be just as bad as turning it into a lurching, mindless monster out for brains. Ah, game logic!

-

Berserk trigger

Flesh players are really obvious when they BT, fortunately, what with the skin-peeling-off-thing and all. Unfortunately, they usually use [Out of Many, One], so just _run_ unless you want to be absorbed into a continually growing flesh golem with your player at the center. Just touching them will lock you into the golem, and it's kinda hard to survive being used as raw materials. If you're lucky, they'll cast [Neural Net] instead. You still can't hug or drop-kick them, but being part of a hive mind is a lot more survivable, and it can even be fixed by a decent Heart player or by starting your next session.

I thought it was actually kinda fun, come to think of it...


End file.
